Erika Ugalde
|nacimiento = 28 de abril de 1990 |familiares = Rezvan Ugalde (hermano) Mauricio Hernández (novio) |nacionalidad = Mexicana |primera_aparicion = Ralph, el demoledor |ingreso_doblaje = 2012 ( ) |medios = Teatro Locución Modelaje |pais = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = Dra Jo Wilson Greys Anatomy.ogg |demo2 = IW_Mantis.ogg |facebook = Erika-Ugalde-Doblaje-305179003010440 |twitter = GueraUgalde |instagram = gueraugalde }}thumb|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Erika Ugalde. thumb|230px|Tributo a la actriz Erika Ugalde. MJ-SMFFH.png|Michelle "MJ" Jones en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Halston-Sage--The-Orville-Panel-at-2017-Comic-Con--07.jpg|Ha sido ocasionalmente la voz de Halston Sage. Mindy-Kaling.jpg|También ha sido la voz recurrente de Mindy Kaling. Sarah Gilman.jpg|También a sido la voz habitual de Sarah Gilman. KELLY-OSBOURNE-e1362959822801-1024x931.jpg|Es también la voz habitual de Kelly Osbourne. Inside_Out_Disgust.png|Desagrado en Intensa mente y Disney Infinity, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Taffyta muttonfudge.png|Taffyta Muttonfudge en Ralph, el demoledor y en Wifi Ralph, su primer personaje en el mundo del doblaje. Mantis-AvengersIW.png|Mantis en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Gogo_BH6.jpg|GoGo Tomago en Grandes héroes y en su serie animada, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Melissa chase lldmm.png|Melissa Chase en La ley de Milo Murphy, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Webby 2017.png|Rosita Vanderquack en Patoaventuras (2017), otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Fuli-the-lion-guard-0.3.jpg|Fuli en La guardia del león, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. 7D Hildy Gloom.png|Hildy Gloom en Los 7E, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Cassandra--21.1.jpg|Cassandra en Enredados otra vez: El especial y Enredados otra vez: La serie. Archivo:Topolino-e-gli-amici-del-rally-16.jpg|Cuculoca en Minnie Toons y Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas. EAHNinaThumbserie.png|Nina Thumbell en Ever After High. 10728909_716602508393028_1869625867_n.jpg|Claire Wheeler en Monsters University. Summer Camp Islandbetsy.png|Betsy Spellman en Campamento de verano. JosephineWilson.png|Dra. Josephine "Jo" Wilson en Anatomía según Grey. SEMaeveWiley.png|Maeve Wiley en Sex Education. Casey_newton_tomorrowland.jpg|Casey Newton en Tomorrowland. Delia_Delfano.png|Delia Delfano en Yo no lo hice. Maleficentch (1).png|Princesa Aurora en Maléfica. EscRooZoeyDavis.png|Zoey Davis en Escape Room: Sin salida. Taylor Dean zapped.jpg|Taylor Dean en la película original de Disney Channel, Zapped. Descarga (1)-1429906625.jpg|Marisa en Agente K.C.. NancySonComoNiños2.jpg|Nancy Arbuckle en Son como niños 2. Lacey_pemberton.jpg|Lacey Pemberton en Ciudades de papel. Veracity2.png|Veracity Campbell en MECH-X4. INFR5Alexia.png|Alexia en Inframundo: Guerras de sangre. Mrs who.png|Sra. Quién en Un viaje en el tiempo. Taylor_LoveSimon.png|Taylor en Yo soy Simón. Bimbettes_.PNG|Las Bimbettes en La Bella y la Bestia (2017). Amita.jpg|Amita en Ocean's 8: Las estafadoras. Tallie-STVIII.png|Tallissan "Tallie" Lintra en Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi. Novia de Zack - JW.png|Novia de Zach en Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico. ChicaDeKenia_-_QueenOfKatwe.jpg|Chica de Kenia en Reina de Katwe. Jaimerevenge.png|Jaime Cardaci en Revenge. RiverdaleEvelyn.png|Evelyn Evernever en Riverdale. Lee_yoon.jpg|Lee Yoon Hee en Illang: La brigada del lobo. Leilane.png|Leilane en Juacas. Milady.png|Milady en 44 Gatos Jazmine_-_Character_-_Infobox.png|Jazmine Boubier en Super Fun Night. KelsiLaskerTheCrazyOnes.jpg|Kelsi Lasker en The Crazy Ones. Sarah Sinclair (HM).png|Sarah Sinclair en Hero Mask. Fana (BC).png|Fana en Black Clover. Chang Lu Steiner (Traje) (Revisions).png|Chang Lu Steiner en Revisions. SMCTellu.png|Tellu/Lulu Teruno en Sailor Moon Crystal. Su Roas Roasy.gif|Su Roas / Roasy en Dragon Ball Super. Maki dbs.jpg|Maki también en Dragon Ball Super. Gerheade (L7PC).jpg|Gerheade en Los siete pecados capitales. Wicke_SM.png|Wicke en Pokémon Sun & Moon. Pikarla.png|Pikarla también en Pokémon Sun & Moon. Mia PTM21.png|Mia en La película Pokémon: El poder de todos. GalaMorkoyMali.png|Gala en Morko y Mali. Dawn SM.png|Dawn en Magia extraña. GH Yan (LD&R).png|Yan en el episodio Buena cacería de Love, Death & Robots. Caperucita Roja (Goldie y Osito).jpg|Caperucita Roja en Goldie y Osito. Bobbie_Fletcher.png|Bobbie Fletcher en The Loud House. S1E11A Reporter questioning.png|Katherine Mulligan también en The Loud House (Temp. 3, 14a). Stella 2.png|Stella también en The Loud House (Temp. 3, 15b). Ms. Carmichael.png|Sra. Carmichael también en The Loud House (Temp. 3, 11b). Amanda PX.jpg|Amanda en Planeta X. Chica Caléndula.png|Chica Caléndula en El reino secreto. HHIghstudentes_%283%29.png|River Styxx en Monster High: Embrujadas. RRR-CherryCrash.png|Cherry Crash en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Killer-frost-dc-super-hero-girls-legends-of-atlantis-4.63.jpg|Frost en DC Super Hero Girls: Leyendas de Atlantis. Rebecca_Chambers_de_Resident_Evil_Vendetta.png|Rebecca Chambers en Resident Evil: Vendetta. Dory adolescente - FD.png|Dory adolescente en Buscando a Dory. Erika_-_Pez.png|Pez también en Buscando a Dory. Kate_the_corn_girl.png|Kate en Aviones 2: Equipo de rescate. Pitty_Drink_Waiter_%28Planes_2%29.jpeg|Montacargas mesera también en Aviones 2: Equipo de rescate. Maddy_mcgear.png|Maddy McGear en Cars 3. Niña entrando al arcade - WIR.png|Niña entrando al arcade también en Ralph, el demoledor. Madre_en_tierra_de_los_muertos.PNG|Madre en Tierra de los muertos en Coco. Hotel_transylvania_3.jpg|Crystal en Hotel Transylvania 3: Monstruos de vacaciones. SVCLS.png|Científica en el laboratorio del supercolisionador y Voz de la computadora del supercolisionador en Spider-Man: Un nuevo universo. Disney_Channel_2014.png|Voz oficial (femenino) de Disney Channel Latinoamérica (desde 2015). Erika Ugalde (nacida el 28 de abril de 1990) es una actriz de doblaje y teatro mexicana, conocida principalmente por interpretar a Desagrado en la película de Disney Intensa mente y en Disney Infinity, GoGo Tomago en Grandes héroes y su respectiva serie animada y Melissa Chase en La ley de Milo Murphy, entre otros personajes. Al iniciar su carrera la mayoría de sus trabajos fueron para Disney, hasta que tiempo después empezó a ser llamada para distintas producciones en otros estudios de doblaje. Tuvo como maestra a la actriz de doblaje Gaby Cárdenas. Filmografía Películas Pom Klementieff *Avengers: Endgame - Mantis (2019) *Avengers: Infinity War - Mantis (2018) *Guardianes de la Galaxia Vol. 2 - Mantis (2017) Zendaya *Spider-Man: Lejos de casa - Michelle "MJ" Jones (2019) (tráiler) *Spider-Man: De regreso a casa - Michelle "MJ" Jones (2017) Mindy Kaling *Ocean's 8: Las estafadoras - Amita (2018) *Un viaje en el tiempo - Sra. Quién (2018) Kathryn Newton *No me las toquen - Julie Decker (2018) *Tres carteles a las afueras de Ebbing, Missouri - Angela Hayes (2017) Alicia Vikander *La luz entre los océanos - Isabel Sherbourne (2016) *El quinto poder - Anke Domscheit (2013) Halston Sage *Ciudades de papel - Lacey Pemberton (2015) *Son como niños 2 - Nancy Arbuckle (2013) Otros *Luchando con mi familia - Saraya Knight (Florence Pugh) (2019) *Escape Room: Sin salida - Zoey Davis (Taylor Russell) (2019) *After: Aquí empieza todo - Tessa Young (Josephine Langford) (2019) (trailer) *Status Update: Actualiza tu universo - Cassie Watts (Maude Green) (2018) (2ª versión) *Illang: La brigada del lobo - Lee Yoon Hee (2018) *¿Quién mató a los Puppets? - Voces adicionales (2018) *Los extraños: Cacería nocturna (2018) **Dollface (Emma Bellomy) **Pin-Up Girl (Lea Enslin) (trailer) *Yo soy Simón - Taylor (Mackenzie Lintz) (2018) *El stand de los besos - Niña British (Frances Sholto-Douglas) (2018) *La Bella y la Bestia - Bimbettes (Sophie Reid) (2017) *Más allá de la montaña - Voces adicionales (2017) *La estafa de los Logan - Millie Logan (Riley Keough) (2017) *Escapa de la biblioteca del Sr. Lemoncello - Voces adicionales (2017) *Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi - Tallie Lintra (Hermione Corfield) (2017) *Golden Exits - Naomi (Emily Browning) (2017) *Desafío de cuerdas - April (Anabel Kutay) (2016) *Pasajeros - Voces adicionales (2016) *Yo antes de ti - Katrina Clark (Jenna Coleman) (2016) *Reina de Katwe - Chica de Kenia (2016) *El libro de la selva - Voces adicionales (2016) *Inframundo: Guerras de sangre - Alexia (Daisy Head) (2016) *Tomorrowland - Casey Newton (Britt Robertson) (2015) *Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico - Novia de Zach (Kelly Washington) (2015) *Grandes amigos - Becca (Gala Wise) (2015) (versión Buena Vista Pictures) *Mark y Russell en un viaje sin licencia - Ashley (Tiera Skovbye) (2015) *El libro negro de la niñera - Rachel (Angeline Appel) (2015) *Maléfica - Princesa Aurora (Elle Fanning) (2014) *Muppets 2: Los más buscados - Voces adicionales (2014) *Zapped - Taylor Dean (Emilia McCarthy) (2014) *Dumb and Dumber To - Penny (Rachel Melvin) (2014) *El maravilloso presente - Tara (Nicci Faires) (2013) *Oz, el poderoso - Voces adicionales (2013) *Sólo amigos? - Tabby (Meghan Heffern) (2013) (versión Cine/Diamond Films) *Sound of my voice - Lorna Michaelson (Nicole Vicius) (2011) *Lecciones para enamorarse - Annie Hayes (joven) (2012) *Elefante blanco - Luciana (Martina Gusmán) (2012) *Santa Paws 2: Los cachorros de Santa - Voces adicionales (2012) *Christmas with Holly - Cara (Vanessa Matsui) (2012) *The Mistle-Tones - Bernie (Megan Kathleen Duffy) (2012) *Lecciones para enamorarse - Annie (joven) (Madison Desjarlais) (2012) Series animadas Nika Futterman *Minnie Toons - Cuculoca (2012-2016) *Star Wars Rebels - La Presencia (2016) *Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas - Cuculoca (2017-presente) Kelly Osbourne *Phineas y Ferb: Cliptástico 3 - Ella misma *Los 7E - Hildy Gloom (2014-2016) Otros *Jorge, el curioso - Voces adicionales (2012-2015) *Ever After High - Nina Thumbell (Debi Derryberry) *Paquetes del planeta X - Amanda (Britt Irvin) (2013-2015) *La Sheriff Callie en el Oeste - Perra de la pradera (2014-2017) *Turbo FAST - Liebre (Vicki Lewis) (2014-16) *Goldie y Osito - Caperucita Roja (Justine Huxley) (2015-2018) *ABC y magia - Valeria Molina (Lexi Donovan) *La guardia del león - Fuli (Diamond White) (2016-presente) *Gusano del futuro - Voces adicionales (2016-2018) *La ley de Milo Murphy - Melissa Chase (Sabrina Carpenter) (2016-presente) *Enredados otra vez: La serie - Cassandra (Eden Espinosa) (2017-presente) *Patoaventuras - Rosita Vanderquack (Kate Micucci) (2017-presente) *The Loud House - Bobbie Fletcher (Karsyn Ellege) / Stella (temp. 3, ep. 15B) / Sra. Carmichael (temp. 3, ep. 11B) (2017-18) *Grandes héroes: La serie - GoGo Tomago (Jamie Chung) (2018-presente) *Campamento de verano - Betsy Spellman (Nikki Castillo) / Voces adicionales (2018-presente) *El pájaro loco - Winnie Carpintera (Tara Strong) (2018-presente) *DC Super Hero Girls (2019) - Lena Luthor (Cassandra Morris) (2019-presente) *Love, Death & Robots - Yan *44 Gatos - Milady Películas animadas Mindy Kaling *Intensa mente - Desagrado (2015) *Ralph, el demoledor - Taffyta Muttonfudge (2012) Otros *Ralph, el demoledor - Niña entrando al arcade (2012) *El reino secreto - Chica Caléndula (Emma Kenney) (2013) *Monsters University - Claire Wheeler (Aubrey Plaza) (2013) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Cherry Crash (2014) *Aviones 2: Equipo de rescate - Kate / Montecargas mesera (2014) *Grandes héroes - GoGo Tomago (Jamie Chung) (2014) *Magia extraña - Dawn (Meredith Anne Bull) (2015) *Monster High: Embrujadas - River Styxx (2015) *Un show más: La película - Computadora de la nave (Ali Hillis) (2015) *Ever After High: Juego de Dragones - Nina Thumbell (Debi Derryberry) (2015) *La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido - Fuli (Diamond White) (2015) *Buscando a Dory - Dory adolescente (Lucia Geddes) / Pez (2016) *Los Pitufos en la aldea perdida - Pitufichica que dice "¿Están enfermos?" (2017) *Cars 3 - Maddy McGear (Madeleine McGraw) (2017) *Emoji: La película - Nicky (2017) *Enredados otra vez: El especial - Cassandra (Eden Espinosa) (2017) *Coco - Madre en Tierra de los Muertos (2017) *Hotel Transylvania 3: Monstruos de vacaciones - Crystal (Chrissy Teigen) (2018) *DC Super Hero Girls: Leyendas de Atlantis - Frost (Danica McKellar) (2018) *Wifi Ralph - Taffyta Muttonfudge (Melissa Villaseñor) (2018) *Spider-Man: Un nuevo universo - Científica en el laboratorio del supercolisionador / Voz de la computadora del supercolisionador (2018) *La gran aventura LEGO 2 - Susan (2019) *Aviones - Voces adicionales (2013) *Tinker Bell: Hadas y piratas - Voces adicionales (2014) *Los Increíbles 2 - Voces adicionales (2018) *Corgi: Un perro real - Voces adicionales (2019) Cortos animados *¿Primera cita de Riley? - Desagrado (Mindy Kaling) (2015) *Disney XD Mansión embrujada - Rosita Vanderquack (2016-2017) *Los cuentos de amistad de Winnie The Pooh - Voces adicionales (2012) Anime *Dragon Ball Super - Su Roas / Rozie / Maki / Voces adicionales (debut en el doblaje de anime) *Los siete pecados capitales - Gerheade *Black Clover - Fana *Hero Mask - Sarah Sinclair *Sailor Moon Crystal - Tellu / Lulu Teruno *Pokémon Sun & Moon - Wicke (Temp. 21.ª (ep. 84-) / Pikarla (ep. 91) *Revisions - Chang Lu Steiner Películas de anime *Resident Evil: Vendetta - Rebecca Chambers (Ami Koshimizu) (2017) *La película Pokémon: El poder de todos - Mia (Yū Shimamura) (2018) *Mirai: Mi pequeña hermana - Voces adicionales (2019) Series de TV Ashley Tisdale *Super Fun Night - Jazmine Boubier (2013-2014) *The Crazy Ones - Kelsi Lasker (2013) Sarah Gilman *Yo no lo hice - Delia Delfano (2014-2015) *Jessie - Delia Delfano (2015) Otros *El último reino - Elfleda (Amelia Clarkson) (2018-presente) *Riverdale - Evelyn Evernever (Zoé De Grand Maison) (2018) *Mentes criminales- Maeve Donovan (Beth Riesgraf) (2012-2013) *Revenge - Jaime Cardaci (Rachel DiPillo) (2012) *Anatomía según Grey - Josephine Wilson (Camilla Luddington) (2012-presente) *Stan, el perro bloguero - Maddie (Kayle Bryant)/ Heather (Brighid Fleming) (temp. 3) (2013-2015) *Sobrenatural - Snooki (ep. 188) (Nicole Polizzi) (2013) *El jardín de Clarilú - Rana Rufina (2014) *Agente K.C. - Marisa (Veronica Dunne) (2015-2018) *MECH-X4 - Veracity Campbell (Alyssa Jerryls) (2016-2018) *Morko y Mali - Gala (2016-presente) *Sirena - Voces adicionales (2018) *Dinastía - Voces adicionales (2017) *Peter Punk - Voces adicionales (2012-2013) *¡Buena suerte, Charlie! - Voces adicionales (2012-2014) *Cougar Town - Voces adicionales (2012-2015) *Los guerreros wasabi - Voces adicionales (2012-2015) *A todo ritmo - Voces adicionales (2012-2013) Miniseries *The Astronaut Wives Club - Jo Schirra (Zoe Boyle) (2015) *Maniac - Dra. Fujita (Sonoya Mizuno) (2018) Series brasileñas *Juacas - Leilane (Larissa Mural) (2017-presente) Documentales *Bajo el cielo eléctrico - Voces adicionales (2014) Videojuegos *Disney Infinity - Desagrado *Aviones - Voces adicionales *Diablo III - Voces adicionales *Mortal Kombat 11 - Voces adicionales Intérprete *Barbie y la puerta secreta - Nori (Ashleigh Ball) (2014) *Kirby Buckets - Dawn Buckets (ep. 17) *Phineas y Ferb - Ginger Hirano (2013) *Los 7E - Hildy Gloom (2014-16) *Agente K.C. - Opening «Keep It Undercover» («Mi vida como agente») (Zendaya) (sólo en el pre-estreno del 19 de abril de 2015) *La guardia del león - Fuli (Diamond White) (2016-presente) *Enredados otra vez: La serie - Cassandra (Eden Espinosa) (2017-presente) TV Nacional *Zona Ruda (Programa de Canal 5 de México) Comerciales de TV *Locución mujer de Disney Channel (2015-presente) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CineDub (desde 2019) *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House (desde 2017) *IDF (desde 2018) *Jarpa Studio (desde 2018) *Labo *New Art Dub *Pink Noise México (desde 2019) *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México *Sebastians (2013, 2018) *SIGE Produciendo (desde 2018) *Sysdub (desde 2018) *Taller Acústico S.C. Curiosidades *Originalmente Erika se había encargado de interpretar el opening de la serie Agente K.C., sin embargo, la versión en español de la canción solo fue mostrada en el pre-estreno del 19 de abril de 2015, en cambio en los pre-estrenos del 31 de mayo, 12 de julio y el estreno oficial el 20 de julio en adelante, se mostró el intro original de la serie interpretado por Zendaya. Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actrices de teatro Categoría:Locutoras mexicanas Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de la ANDA